


A friend in him

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, High School, Male-Female Friendship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot. Idea was taking from one of my prince of tennis one shots. Will it be difficult being friends with him? Him of all people?
Relationships: Hinamori Amu/Tsukiyomi Ikuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A friend in him

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any works from Shugo Chara. Just this idea from one of my older works.

**A friend in HiM!**

' _Today's the day!'_ Amu kept in mind.

It was the start of her first year as freshmen in high school. It would mean a new school, people, and building. As well as uniform when she looked herself in the mirror. 

"Amu, I'm going to be leaving now!" Her parents called from downstairs.

"Okay. I'll see you all this afternoon." She replied back. 

' _A new school means a new look for the year.'_

After a while looking herself, she ruffled her hair. Keeping a smile satisfied with her growing pink hair. In the last few months, she had kept her hair growing. The cute young girl wanted a new change for herself. To be honest. Not being a tough girl like she was in middle school.

Leaves her room going downstairs to the kitchen. Grabbing for her lunch that her mother prepared for her. With everything she had in hand, she puts her shoes on.

"I came to pick you up so we can go walk to school together." Rima opened the front door. She waves at her with a grin on her face. 

"Oh okay. Let's go."

Amu and Rima talked of what's to be expected. As well as cute, handsome older boys either in their classes, or other classes. Rima didn't need to worry as her crush for Nagihiko was one sided for now. 

They've made it to the school. From there the girls parted ways. 

Amu, forgetful of one certain thing. Her huge crush was part of the school. He was in his senior year. Ikuto Tsukiyomi, would keep a cool composure. When he caught the eye of Amu, during her lunch period he'd accompany her to the cafeteria.

"You don't have it, Ikuto..."

"I want to, Amu." He whispered blowing in her ear. 

Her ears blushed when she felt his hot breath on her. Swatting him away from her, few girls looked their direction. One or two of the freshmen girls weren't liking what they saw. Ikuto caught on as he chuckles.

"We have jealous girls, Amu."

She rolled her eyes back. Walking away from him, she would go outside. Joining her new friends, and older friends, Rima, and Tadase. 

"Oh Amu, it's going to be fun having you here."

* * *

Amu was walking down the halls of the school, a registration form in hand. She was intentionally looking for the music room. The young girl piqued an interest in playing guitar all due to HIM!

"So this is the music room." She says to no one in particular.

"It seems you found the room I'm about to enter." A sudden voice says.

Her honey eyes widened soon as she turned. In front of her was HIM. One of her favorite people. She would deny though to herself, and him. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. 

"You startled me.."

"Oh I'm sorry," He chuckled walking up to her. "Do you need to go inside?"

She nodded her head showing the registration form to him. He smiles taking her hand swiftly. Opening the door to the music room. Her eyes widened at all kinds of instruments. She blushed at how he held her hand.

"No need to be afraid," He assures. "Just set the form on top of that pile."

"How come?" she blushes setting the form gently. "How did you know though?"

"I'm part of this club. This semester will be very interesting." Ikuto grinned. 

Amu sighed looking back at him. With her quick chore done she walks out the class.

"I'm really glad you're in this school."

"Why's that?" She asked a bit confused.

"I'm hoping and willing to get to know more about you." he answered her question. Jokes aside, he was serious too. "The womanly growing of you, Amu."

A small blush crept onto her cheeks. He took notice lifting her chin up. 

"Fine! As long as you're not perverted..."

"I can't tease such a pretty thing like you."

"No!" 

She stomped her way out of the school. Not realizing Ikuto was checking her out. He puts his hands above his head licking his lips.

"You're still a child. Though your body says differently."

"What the hell?"

"I'm complimenting you. We're friends right?"

"I guess we're friends.."

Amu quite unsure of her relationship with him. Though onward a friendship has begun. Getting to know more of each other. Seriously, negatively, and positively. Maybe feelings will change for one of them in the future. As one of the two wanted more with the other. So in love with the person. Though in denial. 

The end.

How was it? Please leave positive or negative feed back. Especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

Laters :3


End file.
